


Angel

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Reader takes some food to a group of homeless people and ends up taking home a little girl after finding out her mother died,
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Angel

“Hey baby.” Dean walked in and kissed you on the forehead.

“Morning.” You smiled up at him.

“Pancakes?” He questioned “Sammy make ‘em?”

“No I did.” You said. He rose both eyebrows in surprise.

“Are they edible?” He asked. You smacked his arm, glaring.

“I wouldn’t be eating them if they weren’t.” You said.

“Just asking, after the pie thing-”

“Dean Winchester that was one pie one time where you distracted me and let it burn.” You protested. He came up behind you and hooked his arms around your waist, hot breath tickling your ear.

“That was a good day.” He chuckled.

“Eat.” You instructed, giving him a quick peck as Sam walked in.

“Dean, you make these?” He asked, pointing to the plate of pancakes.

“You overcook one pie.” You muttered.

“(Y/N) made them.” Dean laughed, obviously hearing you.

“And we can eat them?”

“That’s it!” You exclaimed. Grabbing the plate and the syrup you headed towards your room.

“Where are you going?” Sam called after you.

“To give my food to someone who’ll appreciate it!” You stated. Grabbing some containers you put plastic utensils in each one. Putting two pancakes in next, you poured syrup into tiny cups and added those too.

You shrugged on your hoodie over your tank top and left on your sweatpants. Tying your hair in a messy bun you went to the kitchen to get some plastic bags you’d put in a drawer.

“Where you headed?” Sam asked.

“Out.” You replied

“Where?” Dean asked,

“Somewhere I can get to faster with the impala.” You said. Grabbing out four bags you loaded each container into them and faced your boyfriend.

“Why can’t you take one off the other cars?” He asked defensively.

“It has to be the impala.” You stated.

“Why?” Sam asked, curious.

“It just does.” You said. Turning back to Dean you gave him puppy dog eyes, popping out your bottom lip,

“Please baby.” You begged. A strand of hair fell into your eyes and you knew you would win.

“Fine.” He groaned. You grinned big and kissed his cheek. Carrying the bags with you to the garage, you grabbed the impala keys and loaded them in.

“(Y/N)!” Sam called as I started up the car.

“What’s up?” You asked.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Just out.” You said “I’ll be back soon.” Without another word you pulled out of the garage and started your journey.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

“(Y/L/N)!” You smiled at the delighted cheers as you neared my usual corner.

“Hey guys.” You greeted.

“You brought us something else?” Joe asked “you really don’t have to keep taking care of us”

“Well if I don’t who will?” You asked. He smiled in response and you handed him a container. Passing them all around you watched happily as everyone ate.

“So everybody got some right?” You asked and they all nodded. There was one left and you just let it sit in the bag. As per usual, you counted them, making sure you didn’t miss anyone, and realization dawned on you.

“Where’s Anne?” You asked. Everyone immediately looked away.

“Mary,” I called. She looked at me sadly.

“(Y/N),” she sighed.

“Oh god, don’t say it.” You begged tears welling up in your eyes.

“She died a week ago.” Joe said sadly.

“Hypothermia.” Angela diagnosed it.

“But, I saw her two weeks ago, she looked fine.” You tried, tried to grasp the news.

“She went in her sleep.” Tony whispered.

“Well where’s Maggie?” You asked, suddenly frantic

The tiny girl poked her head out from between Mark and Jane. Her face light up as she saw you and she ran over.

“The angel!” She exclaimed, hugging your leg.

“The angel?” You asked them. Nobody could knew what she meant until she looked up at you, big eyes filled with happiness.

“My mommy said that and angel brings us the food so that we can get better. She said that God made you special. My mommy is with him now.” You couldn’t help the tears that rolled down your cheeks at her words. Leaning down you picked her up.

“Your mommy was a very special lady.” You said, fighting back a sob “and she made you very special too. How about you come live with me, huh?” She nodded enthusiastically, bouncing in your arms. Even coated in dirt, she was still adorable, her blonde curls bouncing along with her.

“Your a good one (Y/L/N).” Joe smiled.

“I’m just helping some fallen angels.”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

“(Y/N)!” Dean exclaimed, pulling you into a bone crushing hug the second you got out of the car.

“You’ve been gone a week!” Sam exclaimed.

“You had us all very worried.” Cas stated.

“What we’re you doing?” Dean asked. Your heart broke a little seeing the fear and relief in his eyes.

“Where you hunting?” Sam asked

“Alone?” Dean asked

“No, I - I - Crap I’ll just show you.” I sighed. Opening the back door you pulled Maggie into your arms and examined the boys faces. They all looked so confused it was almost laughable.

“This, is Maggie.” You introduced her “Her mommy is in heaven now, so she’s gonna be living with us.”

Maggie leaned over and whispered in yout ear. you nodded, a happy smile on your face.

“Yes, they are special too.” You said, answering her question aloud.

“This is Cas.” You said, stepping towards him “Cas is a real angel.” Cas looked at you, shocked that you told her.

“Do you know my mommy?” Maggie asked. His eyes softened and he smiled kindly at her.

“No what was her name?” He asked.

“Mary Stewart.” You told him.

‘I will find her, and tell her that you say hello.“ Cas told Maggie and she thanked him. You moved over to Sam next,

“This is moose.” You said, earning a glare.

“I’m Sam.” He said

“Ms. Angel says that your special too.” Maggie said.

“Well, she is an angel, I think she’s right.” He chuckled.

“Are you an angel too?” She asked.

“No.” He shook his head “But I help people.”

“He’s a good guy.” You told her. She smiled and you took the chance to move over to Dean. He looked nervous to be near to her.

“And this is squirrel.” You said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“It’s Dean.” He chuckled “Hey kiddo.”

“You have pretty eyes.” She complimented “my eyes are green too. That’s what my mommy told me.”

“Well you have very pretty eyes.” He smiled “You’re a very pretty little girl.”

“Thank you.” She said, becoming shy at the compliment.

“You’re real lucky that you found an angel.” He said, glancing at me.

“She’s a very nice angel.” Maggie stated.

“The best.” He smiled.

“Are you an angel?” She asked.

“No, I’m definitely not an angel.” He shook his head.

“Dean is very special.” You said “He helps people just like Sam and he saves lost girls.”

“Is he a good guy? Maggie asked you. You stared at each other, a matching smile on each of your faces.

"The best guy.”


End file.
